


Precious Puppy

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mafiaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor little puppy Will can't help but misbehave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Set in the Mafiaverse AU, pre-Marriage to Hannibal. For nearly a year in his early twenties, Will was in a BDSM relationship with a beautiful domme named Molly Foster. TW: Mentions of drug use/dubious consent issues
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mifmhj)

Molly especially loved it when her little Puppy was attentive to her every need. The drugs helped bring it out in him, but there was a natural-born caring-submissive streak in that little puppy that made her tingle all over. 

Pissing Frederick Chilton off was becoming her favorite hobby, especially because she was itching to get him under her whip, too. And Will was going to help her with that, whether he wanted to or not. "Puppy, are you ready for a walk?" 

"Yes, Mistress!" Will had been drugged so gradually that he wasn't really aware he was drugged. But he brought her black shawl over, and carefully draped it over her shoulders. "Where are we going, Mistress?"

"Bad Puppy." Molly slapped him, hard, and jerked him forward by the collar. "Bad dogs don't get to walk upright, now, do they?"

"No, Mistress. I'm sorry." Will hung his head, hoping that she wouldn't follow through on the threat.

Oh, she wanted to. She wanted nothing more than to parade Will around Central Park on his hands and knees, walking attentively beside her like the good little puppy he was. But she was fairly certain that Frederick would kill her first.


End file.
